This invention is a variation of my previous exercising device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,789. In particular, this invention has as its object the provision of an exercising device which is a simple mechanism, which is inexpensive to construct, and which employs a wedging means to produce a friction nip on the pull cord.
A further object of this invention is to provide an exercising device on which the operator can manually select a variety of specific pull cord resistance force levels.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an exercising device which the operator can utilize in a true exercising motion as if he were lifting a barbell or a dumbbell.